


Ominous

by Memedalorian



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "Heavy" Hearts, Bromance, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memedalorian/pseuds/Memedalorian
Summary: CT-4700 (AKA Brainiac) gets transferred to the 501st after being stationed on Kamino for a year. It was stated that he was transferred because he would be better out in the field rather than fending off rogue Seppies on his home world. He isn't sure that was the real reason when he faces the fact his nightmares are coming true. Brainiac believes he's in trouble from something greater and more powerful than the Jedi's he serves under, he just doesn't know what it is yet. CT-4700 knows one thing for sure, he'd rather sacrifice himself than watch more of his brothers meet their end when he saw them coming.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Original Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), Hardcase & Original Character, OC/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, we're in it for the long run.

“Uhh, CT-forty-seven-hundred, Brainiac. Nice to meet you Captain,” the trooper holds out his hand and Rex takes it. “I’m fresh from Kamino, General Kenobi said I was being transferred to the 501st.”

Rex turns to look at the smiling General, he wasn’t informed of a transfer from Kamino. The Captain clears his throat before speaking. “Your armor looks a little worn for a freshy.”

“I was stationed on Kamino since I graduated a year ago. I had quite a few run-ins with Seppies, but I’ve never actually been transferred to an actual Battalion yet. They figured I’d be better out in the field.”

The Captain glances over at the General. “I wasn’t informed of any transfers.”

“I was originally transferred to the 212th. General Kenobi said I’d work better with General Skywalker.”

“And why’s that?”

“I’m not quite sure, he wouldn’t tell me.”

“Alright, welcome to the 501st, Brainiac. What weapon do you prefer? I’ll make sure to add it to the next supply list.”

“Weapon I’d prefer? I’m supposed to pick one? When I was stationed on Kamino I just used the blaster pistol they gave me, didn’t really have a choice Captain.”

The Captain pulls out his data pad and pulls up Brainiac’s information. He glances over it and calls Fives over.

“Can you take Brainiac to his bunk and let him try out Hardcases’s Z-6? I think he’ll be good in the heavy class.” Fives nods his head and waves for Brainiac to follow him. As the two walk away, Rex turns back to the General. “What’s the real reason he’s being transferred over to me? From what I’d read, he’d be an excellent asset for battle strategies.” 

The Jedi Master sighs and shakes his head. “You are correct on that, Rex. Cody and himself got into a rather heated argument a week ago and were at each other's throats even before we got back to the others. I believed Brainiac earned it, but it could have been held another less violent way. He got a knife slashed at him by Cody. I must say that Brainiac has a bit of a self-centered attitude towards things.”

“I see, I’ll keep that in mind. I better go check on the Newbie, make sure he’s fitting in.”

||o||

“Is Brainiac getting along fine?” The Clone Captain places his helmet down on a bunk and approaches Fives.

“Hardcase has taken a liking to him, I’m afraid of what’ll happen from that.”

“Was I right about the gun?”

“Brainiac is a Heavy Class by heart. I picked up on that when he mentioned something about ‘Aiming takes too long, I’d rather just point and shoot.’”

“I figured.” A few moments of silence pass between the two clones before Fives breaks it.

“Did you read about his nightmare problem?”

“Nightmare problem? He hasn’t been anywhere to have nightmares.”

“I asked him about it. He described the dreams as being ‘Of death, violence, and destruction’. He wouldn’t describe them further than that and I don’t blame him. They sounded pretty bad.”

“Think he’s Defective?”

“Nah, he’s a good one. That’s for sure. I’m glad to have him.”

“Keep an eye on him tonight, just in case. I’m heading off to bed and I’ll order a Z-6. It should be here by tomorrow if we're lucky.”

“Got it, Captain.”

Rex nods before picking up his helmet. “Alright, troopers. Lights out. We got mission debriefings for an upcoming mission in the morning, so get some rest.”

“You good, Brainy?” Hardcase turns his head over to whisper to the trooper in the bed beside him.

“Yeah, just a nightmare again. I usually only get one once a week, so I should be ok to go back to sleep.”

“You don’t look calmed down enough to go to sleep again, yet. You feel comfortable sharing it? It could help. Talking always calms me down.”

“I remember the sky being grey, like a cloudy sky. I heard blasters firing from behind me, so I turned around. When I stopped turning no blasters were being fired, just a bunch of our brothers standing at attention. I could see a huge building in the distance in shambles, it was foggy so I couldn’t make it out. I heard someone shouting commands at our brothers, but they were just mumbling. I don’t remember much else.”

“Sounds rough. Think you could identify the planet if you were on it?”

“Probably, but I’m not sure if it’d be good or bad to know the place of my nightmares.”

“Who knows ‘till we get there right?”

“Right,” the trooper glances over his brothers sleeping.

“Hey, if anything happens, I’ll be here next to you. Us Heavies gotta stick together.”

“Thanks, Hardcase. You were right, talking calmed me down.”

“I figured it would. Now get some rest, the morning briefings are slow and boring. I don’t want you to blame me for the reason you’re falling asleep during General Skywalker’s speech. I’d hate for the Newbie to get written-up on their first day.”

Brainiac lets out an airy laugh and turns over so he’s on his back looking at the empty bunk above him.

“Night, Hardcase.”

“Night, Brainy,” the trooper lets out a yawn and closes his eyes. He falls asleep as soon as his eyelids close.

Fives smiles at the two Heavy troopers down the row from him. He prays to Maker the two don’t turn out to be trouble making pals.

(Here’s my sweet blue brainy boi)


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you planning on painting your armor?” 

“Huh?” Brainiac glances up from the picture Hardcase was showing him from his datapad. Ahsoka tilts her head sideways at the newcomer of the group and sighs. She hates repeating herself.

“Are you planning on painting your armor? We’re heading out in two days, so that should give you enough time. It would get confusing with identifying you by just the melted part of your helmet. How did that happen anyway?”

“Mishap with an overheated circuit panel on Kamino. Didn’t feel like getting another one.”

“I expected something cooler.”

“Not all of us can be as cool as you, Commander. About me painting my armor, I never really thought about it. I can if you want me to,” he turns his head to glance at another picture Hardcase was showing him. It was a picture of him in Rex’s helmet. Just the helmet and blacks. It looked silly to Brainiac.

“Clones usually know how they want their armor painted before they even think about it. I noticed you still have the standard look as well.”

“Standard look? Don’t all of us look the same?”

“Once Clones join a team, they usually change up their look to be different from their brothers. They have tattoos and different haircuts to make them different.”

“Maybe I like the standard look?”

“I’m not judging,” she holds up her hands in surrender before looking at Hardcase. “Can you fix the painted armor part? I’ll tell the Skyguy that’s where you two are at.”

Hardcase smiles and pulls Brainiac away. Ahsoka believes she likes the newcomer, he seems excited.

||o||

“Are you telling me I can bleach my hair?”

“Rex did it, you’ve seen his,” Hardcase points out what all their brothers’ differences are as they walk past them on their way to grab armor paint.

“I want to bleach my hair.”

“I thought you liked the standard look, Brainy?”

“I do, I just wanna try something new.”

“Could I convince you to get a face tattoo too?”

“Don’t over step things, Hardcase. Let’s worry about the armor first.”

“Got it, armor first, then possibly permanent facial markings.”

“Hardcase,” Brainiac sends a glare towards his brother and Hardcase backs off.

“Fine, fine.”

Hardcase gives a thumbs up to Brainiac when he shows him the newly painted helmet. 

“I like the brain part, it suits you,” the clone gestures towards the melted part of the helmet that now that it’s painted in shades of dark pinks and reds, it looks like a brain. Considering the Clone’s name sake, fits perfectly. 

“You like the starburst pattern? I’m thinking about getting that pattern shaved into the shorter part of my hair.”

“I think it'll be awesome like that! Now tattoos, you decided on yes or no?”

“We’ll see.”

||o||

Rex hands Brainiac a shiny Z-6 rotary blaster cannon. The General is currently loading all the troopers into transports getting ready to leave in a few minutes.

“Try not to break it, Brainiac.”

“Got it, Captain.”

“I like the new style. Did Hardcase convince you to get tattoos?”

“Uhh you could say that,” the Clone rubs at one of the two identical blue lines running down his cheeks.

“Get on a transport, we’re leaving in a few minutes. Stick with Hardcase until we get commands to separate you two. Having two heavy class gunners together is both a blessing and a curse.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hardcase nods at the Captain before dragging the other off once again. They hop on the transport with the General and his padawan. Rex follows them soon after.

“Fancy seeing you here, Captain.”

Rex sighs and slides his helmet on before responding to Hardcase.

“When I meant to get on a transport, I didn’t mean the one I ride on. Now I have to deal with you for the entire ride.”

Brainiac slides his helmet on and shifts his gun so its strap is slung over his shoulder, freeing his hands. Ahsoka smiles up at the Newbie.

“I like the paint job, Brainiac. It suits you.”

“It does doesn't it?”

The padawan hums her agreement and turns towards her Master.

“Skyguy, this is Brainiac. He’s the new Clone I was talking about.”

“Nice to meet you Brainiac. Ahsoka showed me your information earlier. You’re good at battle strategies and technology?”

“I am, sir. I’ve been told I’m smarter than my brothers too. They were going to count me as Defective until they decided it could be put to good use in the technology sector of the Kamino base. I guarded it with a few others and I was called upon when they needed help with something. Since Seppies like information, I’ve had multiple encounters with rogue droids.”

“Noted. Have you ever been in a full on battle before?”

“No, sir.”

“Well try not to get shot yet, never listen to Hardcase, and listen to Rex’s and my orders, got it?”

“Got it.”

“Good, now prepare for a semi long flight. We couldn't take the cruiser closer than this due to debris surrounding the planet.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have gotten carried away.

“Brainiac come with me, Hardcase stay with the General,” Rex shouts over the battle, some weird electrical interference in the planet was messing with their coms. “Fives, you’re with me too.”

“Where we headed, Captain?” Brainiac stops firing his weapon to throw out a grenade, successfully throwing a few battle droids in the air.

“We need a distraction to draw a few of the Clankers off our backs. You got enough explosives to blow something big up?”

“Thought you’d never ask. I have an idea, follow me.”

Brainiac really wishes he kept his mouth shut. He drops his gun and bag of explosives to raise his hand behind his head.

“Turn around, trooper!” The owner of the annoying metallic voice pushes a blaster to the back of his helmet. He follows the Clanker’s orders and turns slowly.

“I really should’ve kept my mouth shut.”

“Move it!” The battle droid nudges the blaster into his backplate and pushes him forward. He makes it to the door before he hears a shot fired, followed by the droid that was just leading him to certain death clatters to the floor. Brainiac lowers his hands with caution and turns to look at the smoking droid on the floor. The clone looks around trying to find the droid’s killer. He’s relieved to see a familiar clone walking towards him, even when he spins that stupid blaster on his pointer finger. The clone pushes his kama back and slides the blaster pistol in one of the two holsters. Brainiac doesn’t understand why he has the dual blaster when he always has the heavy class rifle strapped to his back. He assumes it’s for these rare occasions. 

“Fore? It’s been a while. What’re you doing out here?”

“Helping you, it seems. I was sent down with reinforcements. I almost didn’t recognize you in the new paint.”

“I’m lucky you were here at the right time.”

“I know. You better have a good explanation for why you sent the Captain and Fives away so you could possibly blow yourself up. I thought we talked about this.”

“I have a remote detonator, just so you know.”

“Hmm, but were you going to use it for its intended purpose?” At this point the Heavy ARC trooper stands in front of one of the most sarcastic clones Fore has ever met.

“That doesn’t matter now that you’re here. Now grab a few explosives and help me finish planting them.”

“As you wish.”

The two clones walk away from the building in flames and sirens wailing. Brainiac nudges the other and starts laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Fore tilts his helmet and glances over at his fellow trainee. 

“I really did miss you, think I can convince my Captain to let you hang around?”

“Knowing you, you probably could. You can convince a bantha that it’s a Gungan,” he lets out an airy laugh and pulls off his helmet to rest under his arm. His slightly longer hair falls in his face. Brainiac slips off his helmet and just lets it dangle from his grip of his right hand. “I see you copied my tattoos.”   
Brainiac raises his hand that doesn’t have a grip on his helmet, to his face to run along one of the lines under his eyes. “Not exactly.”

The other trooper laughs and Brainiac smiles. If the trooper was being honest, he did sort of copy the others tattoos. Fore’s are the same pattern as his helmet, but from his eyes to his hairline and chin. “Not sure if I’m digging the bleached look though, makes you less threatening.”

“I am very threatening for your information, Mister ‘I-carry-around-more-blasters-than-I-need.’”

“I’m sure you can’t even scare a tooka, Blondy.”

“I-”

“Let’s get back to the Captain before he thinks we both died.”

||o||

Brainiac wishes he accepted that Captain roll on Kamino, he feels left out. Apparently he doesn’t have enough rank to ‘talk with the adults’ according to a Jedi Master that he can never remember the name of.

“I feel ya, Brainy,” the young Togruta makes her way to stand beside the Clonetrooper.

“Why aren’t you in there? You have the Commander rank, same as Cody.”

“Sometimes people forget I am just 14.”

“Right, sorry.”

“I have some cards I stole from Skyguy’s room if you wanna play.”

“Please, I’m bored.”

The two make their way over to a table in the corner of the room and Ahsoka pulls the cards out of a bag she was carrying. She deals out what’s required and sets the rest in the middle. Brainiac picks up his cards and glances over them, his brain already working out different scenarios that he could win. He thinks like a Clanker if he’s being honest.

“Did you and Fore know each other back on Kamino?”

“We did, trained together too. However, he got chosen to be an ARC trooper and I got offered a position as Captain to some Jedi and their padawan.”

“What happened?” The girl lays down a card and Brainiac’s mind runs all the possibilities before laying down one of his own.

“He assumed I took the promotion and accepted the ARC trooper training. I refused the rank because I’m not fit to be in charge of anything. People say things go to my head too fast and that I have an ego. What better way to shut that down is let everyone walk all over me?”

“Why would you do that to yourself?” The girl tilts her head after she plays her card, successfully skipping the Clone’s turn. She plays another card and smiles to herself. Must have a good card.

“I deserve it.” Brainiac plays a card and Ahsoka gasps. She quickly plays a card back and the Clone groans. That wasn’t in his plans. He draws 8 cards and watches the girl play another card.

“Do you mind me asking why you deserve it?”

“I have these… dreams. They seem more real than they should be-”

“Visions then?”

“Eh, guess you could call them that. They show disturbing things, things I do not wish to share with a child.”

“That’s not a good reason to hate yourself.” The Clone plays his card of choice.

“Back on Kamino, they were testing me, trying to figure out why I didn’t get along with my brothers. I was simply smarter than them, I’m afraid. They were going to mark me off as Defective and send me to Clean-Up. I was lucky when one of them mentioned that I could guard the Technology facilities and offer my input when needed,” he shakes his head. Ahsoka plays her card leaving her with two left. “Not soon after I was transferred, every night I would dream of being somewhere other than locked up on that rainy planet. The dreams started getting violent, my brothers were dying. Then I was having dreams of being marked off as Defective even though I didn’t. I don’t recognize any of the voices or faces in my dreams, they’re far off and blurry.”

“I’m still not understanding,” she watches Brainiac play a card, he skips her turn. He plays another card, also skips her turn. He plays a normal card and she plays one of hers. “One left, Brainy!”

“In the dreams, my brothers would taunt me, call me unruly names. When I would wake up and hear the voices of my brothers, the names kept repeating in my head. No matter what I did, I couldn’t stop it.” Brainiac unleashes his hoard of cards, all either skipping Ahsoka’s turn or making her draw cards, before laying his final card and winning the game. “I was going insane on Kamino, the same blank white walls and smells were getting to me. I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“So they transferred you here, to an active warzone.”

“Exactly. It’s better than the white walls.”

“I suppose.” The Togruta lays down her cards and gathers all of them up. She slides them back into her bag as the door hisses open across from them. The Captain waves at Brainiac to follow him. 

“I’ll see you later, Cardsy.”

“You too, Brainy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter but I had to end it there.

“I don’t like that look Captain, what’s wrong.”

“The 501st is being sent to Umbara.”

“I know that planet isn’t the greatest, but why are you looking at me like you feel sorry for me?”

“Fore and yourself are being sent to Kamino.”

“I’m going back to Kamino?” Brainiac’s eyes go wide and he takes a step back.

“Not permanently, relax. They need you to take a look at a malfunctioning power unit. An entire section of the facility’s lighting is going crazy.”

Brainiac’s shoulders slump down and Rex lays a hand on his brother's left pauldron. 

“I have a bad feeling about Umbara, Captain. Look out for Hardcase for me since I won’t be there for him.”

“I will, I promise. You are to report to a transport within the next hour. Fore was already informed.”

||o||

Fore sits down next to Brainiac with two cups of caf in his hands. The blonde trooper looks like he’s been through hell and back.

“Another one?” Fore frowns and hands a cup to his friend. Brainiac shakes his head at the question and takes the cup. “I’ve known you forever, I know that look Brainy.”

“Fine. Maybe I did have another one. This one was different though.” The clone takes a sip of the warm caf in his hands. Fore knows just how he likes it.

“How so?”

“I could see their faces.”

“That’s never happened before has it? Is that what’s tearing you up inside?”

“Just seeing their faces makes it all the more scary. What if the nightmares turn out to be true? I don’t think I would be able to live knowing I could’ve prevented a massacre.”

“You telling Hardcase, Ahsoka, and myself about your dreams is a warning enough.”

“I don’t want anymore of my brothers dying.”

“I’m afraid we’re clones, we were made to be expendable. All we can hope for is the best. Maybe if we're lucky enough we can live to see the day the Seppies fall.” Fore lifts his hand up and runs his fingers through the longer part of Brainiac’s blonde hair. The ARC trooper scratches at his friend’s scalp and receives a content hum from the other.

“I don’t want you to leave me alone, Fore.”

“I won’t. I swear I won’t.”

  
  


“CT-4700 and CT-1644 reporting for duty, ma’am.” Brainiac states in as well of a normal voice he can manage. His voice is hoarse from him crying about an hour ago. The two soldiers stand at attention in the direction of Shaak Ti.

The Togruta Master motions for the two to follow her. She leads them towards the electronic control system.

“We hope you can fix the issue. You will be able to return once the issue is solved. I wish you luck.” The Jedi Master walks off leaving the two clones alone in the buzzing room. 

“Let’s see what we can do. Mind handing me that?”

Fore shakes his head and calls over Brainiac.

“What do you see?”

“That’s a corrupted file, that shouldn’t be here. The Kamonians have programs to get rid of suspicious material. I helped work on it, I know it works.”

“We need to tell someone, it could concern the Seppies trying to hack into the cloning system.”

“No, that isn’t Sepratist. That’s Kamonian for sure. I’ve seen Seppie files and they are much smaller than that. Open it.”

“What? I’m not opening it! It could get us in trouble.”

“Then let me take a look then. If we get caught I’ll take the blame. The worst they can do is demote me to cleaning.”

“I don’t like it, but I have a feeling we need to see that file, Brainy.” Fore stands up from the chair he was sitting in and Brainiac takes it.

“You go finish wiring what I was working on. It should fix the problem with the lights.”

“Good job fixing the lights, troopers. I will call upon you if we ever require your services again. There is a transport waiting to take you back to the 501st.”

The troopers nod and turn to walk away. Brainiac stops and turns around.

“Permission to speak freely?”

“Go ahead, Brainiac.”

“Fore and myself found this on the data processor in the room. I couldn’t make sense of it. Maybe it is just a messed up file the program skipped over, but I just wanted to let you know.” Brainiac holds out a data disk to the Jedi Master and she takes it.

“I’ve learned to heed your warnings, I will look over it. Thank you.”

||o||

Upon seeing his brothers return to The Dominator, Brainiac greets them with a smile. They gained a few more scorch marks on their battle worn armor, but the thing he noticed the most was how beaten down his friends were. The Captain approaches Brainiac and immediately hugs him. The clone returns the hug with a confused look on both his own and Fore’s face.

“I’m sorry.”

“I'm afraid I don’t understand, Captain.”

“I couldn’t keep my promise.”

“What?” It’s then that Brainiac glances around at all his brothers’ faces and how Fives refuses to look at him. The Captain releases his brother, but keeps his head down, the same as Fives. Brainiac takes notice of one certain clonetrooper missing. “Captain, where’s Hardcase?”

“I’m so sorry.”

Brainiac’s smile drops and he takes a step back.

“He can’t be.”

“He sacrificed himself for the mission, just like we were trained to do.”

“I need to be alone for a while.” 

Fore reaches out for his friend and even though he’s a few paces from him, he feels like he’s across the galaxy. He swore that he wouldn’t leave him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be pure angst btw. So just prepare for that fun.


	5. Chapter 5

When Fore finally finds Brainiac, the clone in question is in ruins. The blonde clone is curled into himself between two large metal crates. His head is between his knees and his hands are digging harshly into his hair. Fore spies Brainiac's helmet thrown across the storage room.

“Go away, Fore. I told you I needed to be alone.”

The ARC trooper sighs and steps forward. “That doesn’t mean you have to be alone.”

When the trooper lifts his head it breaks the other’s heart. His amber eyes are red and puffy from crying. The tattoos on his face shine with falling tears. 

“I’m sorry.”

The brunette clone raises an eyebrow as he pulls his helmet off. He takes a seat next to his friend. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“I couldn’t save him. I had a strong feeling something was going to go wrong. I read this mission debriefing and it just made it worse. I should’ve warned the Captain more. I should’ve been there with Hardcase.”

“It’s ok, we’re not Jedis. We can’t see the future.”

“But I can, Fore. I see death and destruction in my dreams. I’m afraid of what’s coming. I lied to Ahsoka, I told her they happen once a week,” he pauses to rub away a tear. “I get them everytime I close my eyes, it doesn’t matter if I’m awake or not. I see bodies of my dead brothers littering the cold ground and the destroyed remains of buildings. They keep getting more detailed everytime. I’m scared, Fore, I think I’m defective.”

“Hey! You are not defective! Stop saying things like that.”

“I-I just.. What’s the point of being alive if you have the ability to warn but you can’t do anything about it?”

Fore pulls Brainiac into a hug and the blonde lays his head on the other’s chestplate. The ARC trooper rubs the blonde’s back.

“I don’t know, Brainy. We just have to hope things will get better. That’s all we can do for now.”

||o|| A few months later ||o||

“As your Captain and your brother, I’m sending you back to Kamino. You can’t sleep and you can’t focus on the task at hand, it’s beginning to be a problem to the others.”

“What? I-I can do better, I promise! Please don’t send me back to that place.”

“I’m sorry, Brainiac. We need you back on the field in top shape if we are to win this war. You are an excellent soldier and I only wish for you to get the help you need.”

“They’ll just mark me off as Defective!”

“No they won’t, Brainiac. You leave in the morning. I asked Fore to escort you back to Kamino because I couldn’t do it myself.”

The clone opens his mouth but closes it and just nods his head. 

“See you later, Captain.”

“Good luck.”

Brainiac slings an ammo bag containing the few things he’s collected from battles as souvenirs. Fore nods his head and leads his friend to the transport waiting for them.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you, Brainy.”

“It’s fine. If I couldn’t help my brothers, then I can’t help myself.”

||o||

Fore pulls his friend in for one last hug before he lets him go. “I’ll miss you.”

“Don’t miss me. I’m not worth it.”

The brunette can’t help but look at how small the blonde looks in just his blacks. He knows they’re clones, but the other looks so… different. Brainiac insisted he wouldn’t need his armor and left it back on the main ship. Fore hopes Brainiac will see it again.

“Don’t talk like that.”

“I won’t promise anything, we know no one keeps them.”

Fore watches through the rain at his friend walking through the doors. He decides right before the doors close to shout out something he might never get to say again. “I’m worried for you. Stay out of trouble.”

Amber eyes lock with his and he gets a small nod in response before the metal doors hiss shut.

Brainiac glances around the white room with wide eyes. He wraps his arms around himself and lowers his head. The clone moves forward towards the place that started this.

“You are CT-4700, correct?” The medical droids cold eyes glance up from a data screen to look at the clone on the bench.

“Yes.”

“Follow me. I will record your stats before another droid will inspect you for physical defects.” The droid rolls down a series of hallways, Brainiac would usually be calculating escape routes, but he doesn’t care anymore. “I will record your stats and enter them into the database. I will wish for you to comply.”

“Your stats appear perfect, you will now move into the next room.”

Brainiac follows the emotionless droid’s words. In the next room he’s greeted with an identical medical droid. The droid asks him for his CT number.

“It’s CT-4700.”

“Nicknamed Brainiac correct?”   
“Yes,” his words ring with as much emotion as the two droids.

“Stand over there and remove your upper blacks.” The droid runs a scanner over the clone’s chest and down his arms. It stops when it comes across his forearms. “These are self-inflicted?” 

“Yes.”  _ What’s the point in lying to a droid? _

“Why have you inflicted them?”

“I deserved them.”

“Why do you deem punishment necessary?”

“I couldn’t save them.”

The droid moves around to his back and presses a cold metal hand into his ribs.

“You are malnourished and dehydrated.”

“Yes.”

“Is this also part of your self-inflicted punishment?”

“It is.”

The droid enters some information into the datapad, the only thing the clone catches is  _ depression.  _

“I have a few medications for you to try, however they are untested. I will need you to stay on Kamino until we find what works best for you.”

“How long will that take?”

“A week at the least.”

“At the most?”

“A year.”

“I don’t have that kind of time. I need to be on the battlefield.”

“Your Captain requested I do whatever it takes to get you back out there.”

“I’m not going to just sit around and let you inject untested drugs into my system until you find something that finally kills me.”

“You will be working in Cleaning, we cannot have you doing any hard work until you are deemed better.”

“I hope these drugs do kill me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back in the game boys. My laptop is fixed and back in top shape.

_ I’ve been getting better, Fore. It’s been easier knowing I can sleep at night without seeing things. I hope the war is going well, I dearly miss being on the front lines alongside you and the others. It’s been boring here on Kamino. They finally released me from staying in the medical center, however they put me to cleaning. Everytime I return to my small quarters by the med center, I smell like absolute garbage. Literally. _

_ The medicine they are injecting me with is experimental. It messes with me, can’t think straight. Well, maybe I’m thinking normally. Whatever it is, I don’t like it. If it helps me sleep and maybe return to firing my Z-6 next to you, I’ll do it. I just can’t help to think there’s something missing inside me. Maybe they took out one of my kidneys or my spleen.  _

_ Got a new scar the other day when a medical droid exploded. Only person hurt was me thankfully. Kriff, I miss you. Everytime I see some of our brothers heading to training, I think of us when we first started. I can’t believe we hated each other, but once we got over our egos we were one hell of a team. Just me and you against the simulated Clanker team.  _

_ Speaking of us starting training, I wonder what happened to Blank? I haven’t seen him since you left for ARC trooper training and I Ieft for the Tech Guard. For a while I thought you two had it for each other, which I would’ve expected. I’ll see if I can convince one of the Kamonians if they’ll let me look for our old squad mates. There were six of us right? Blank, Spark, Fly, Dreamy, you, and myself. I have nothing else to do, the medical droid assigned to me is trying a different medicine tomorrow and plans to keep me bed ridden until further notice. I’ll certainly be bored. _

_ I hope to see you soon, _

_ Brainiac _

* * *

Fore smiles at the data message he got this morning, it’s currently the night cycle on the ship. He just got a chance to read it, he’s been discussing battle plans with Rex and Fives all day. Speaking of the two other Arc troopers, Fives hits his shoulder as Rex and him walk past to their bunks.

“Who’s the message from Fore? Got a secret lover we don’t know about?” The snarky clone flops on his bed and Rex gives him a weird look. 

“It’s from Brainiac.”

Fives sits up from where he flopped and raises an eyebrow. “How’s he getting along? When is he coming back?”

“He said he was doing fine, bored out of his mind, but fine. He’s taken up looking for our old squad mates from training, that’ll be interesting. Brainiac also mentioned that the medicine is working, but gives him weird feelings, like he’s missing something. A medical droid is going to try a different variation of the injection tomorrow, said he’d be on bed rest till they figure out if it’ll work or not.”

“That’s rough, Rex and I certainly don’t know him as well as you do, but from what I learned from him he’ll be fine. He’s certainly determined.”

“He certainly is.”

“Did he send any juicy inside details? I’d do anything for some of the old Kamonian gossip.”

Rex gives his brother a stern look before turning his attention to Fore as well, “I’m glad he’s doing well.”

“No gossip,” Fives frowns but his smile quickly returns. “But, he said he misses me, his Z-6, and you guys. I’m glad to know I’m in his tier list, right next to his blaster cannon.”

Fives flips onto his back and rolls onto his stomach and wiggles himself back around so he’s facing Fore again. “You guys are cute.”

“What? I don’t understand.”

“Yeah you know, cute. Fit well together, make a good team.”

“Of course we make a good team, we were trained together.”

“Listen, we get it. Some of our brothers aren’t bonded like brothers, bonded differently.”

“Rex please explain what Fives is going on about.”

Rex shakes his head and smiles. “He’s trying to say you and Brainiac are a cute couple. It isn’t as weird to think about as it seems. Just because we’re all clones of the same man, doesn’t mean we aren’t individuals. I have a friend who sees me as a friend and not a brother. I might’ve made out with him a few times. We can choose how we see each other, we don’t have to be brothers, we don’t have to be friends either. It depends on your heart.”

By the time Rex finishes, Fore’s face is completely red. Fives’ face is also red, but from laughing instead of embarrassment.

“I-I didn’t think of that, I guess. He’s my best friend. Do other people think we’re dating?”

“That’s why Hardcase never made a move on him, he assumed you already had him.”

“O-Oh,” Fore looks down at his lap and plays with his fingers nervously.

Fives calms down and tilts his head. “So you aren’t together?”

“Ah no, no we aren’t. Never have been. Sorry to disappoint.”

“Darn I was hoping he sent you some pics or something.” Fives’ comment receives him a harsh smack on his upper back from Rex. “Hey! What was that for?”

“Being an idiot. Can’t you see he’s already uncomfortable as it is?”

“Sorry Captain. I was just joking.”

“Sometimes I wonder.”

Fives seems to space out and stare at the wall behind Fore for a few seconds before returning to reality. “Do you think we can get some of us together and make a card for Brainy? I think that'll make him feel a little less lonely knowing we’re rooting for him from the 501st.”

Rex nods, “I think that’s a great idea.”

||o||

“You want database access on your data pad?” The Jedi Master tilts her head at the trooper currently restricted to his medical bed.

“I’m bored, and being forced to stay in bed. I would prefer to do research to keep me occupied.”

“If keeping you entertained keeps you in bed, then I’ll put the request in.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

“Please call me, Shaak Ti. I’ll be visiting you quite often and I’m already tired of speaking to you properly.”

“Then you can call me Brainiac.”

“I will keep that in mind.”

Brainiac flexes his right hand and the corded muscles in his forearm shift. He grits his teeth and slams his head back into the pillow below it. The Jedi standing next to his bed glances up at the medical droid injecting the drug into the clone.

“He’s having a harsher reaction to this dose, is something different?”

The droid pulls the needle out and places it on a metal tray. “The chemical composition is the same.”

“The clone is in serious pain, there must be a reason.”

“I will run diagnostics on it.”

“Thank you. Is there something we can use to knock him out while you run the tests?”

“Yes, I will retrieve it now.”

The droid rolls out of the room and Shaak Ti gently places a hand on Brainiac's shoulder. He hisses through his teeth and tries to retreat from her touch. She quickly removes her hand.

“Should every organ and muscle in my body feel like it’s trying to suffocate me?”

“I would certainly believe it shouldn't. You seem to be having an allergic reaction to this dose.”

“I know for sure this isn't an allergic reaction. One, I would have had it the two other times they’ve injected me and 2, us clones are genetically engineered to not be allergic to anything we might encounter. The Kamonian’s made sure of that.”

Shaak Ti looks down at the sleeping clone, he is much more relaxed than before. He twitches every now and again, nothing harmful. The Jedi Master senses something about Brainiac that runs deeper than just being Defective. His visions were too real to be dreams, she agrees with the young Padawan on Skywalker’s. These are definitely visions of the future or past, not just some made up thing his brain came up with.

Jango Fett was recruited because he was as Force-Null as you could get, the Kamnioans believed that the Force cannot be replicated and transferred. This is entirely true, however they do not  _ know _ the Force like one of its users. The Force surrounds us and lives in us. It is not controlled by either the Jedi or the Sith. The users only harness its power, they can bend it to their will only if the Force allows it. The Force chooses who can harness its strength, it hand picks its users. 

Kamonian Cloners cannot know who the Force will pick to be its user. The Jedi Master believes it has chosen the Brainiac to be its seer. The clone cannot command the Force and bend it to his will. The Force is hurting, it's putting its visions through this clone to warn us of what the future holds. 

If Brainiac is Force-Sensitive, are his fellow squad members as well? Unusual traits don’t leave a batch of five, or six in some cases. This could be an issue that needs to be immediately investigated and terminated or be cherished for their extremely rare gift the Force has deemed them worthy to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I post this, I'm already writing the next chapter. However the next chapter ends will determine how many more chapters there are to go. I hope to reach at least 10. I'm trying to decide if I should have a happy ending or sad. I was originally planning a really sad and angsty ending, I love a good heavy dose of sadness. Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is formatted quite differently from the other chapters. It is in all italics to signify it is not happening in Brainiac or Fore's usual mindset. Be free to comment any questions you might have because this chapter can be seen as confusing even though everything is right in front of you.

_ Brainiac runs a hand through his hair and immediately pulls back. His hair is short, not the longer hair he just ran his fingers through. The Clone’s hand runs down his face, he feels a beard. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t have a beard either.  _

_ “What’s wrong Fore? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” _

_ Brainiac turns his head to the clone beside him. Fives has a look of worry and concern. _

_ “I’m just worried about this mission. I got a bad feeling about it.” Brainiac shakes his- Fore’s head and gestures to the hologram projecting a map in front of the two ARC troopers. _

_ “It’s only a recon mission, a simple trip to gain information. There won’t even be Seppies there.” _

_ “I just have this eerie feeling. Like it’s ash settling after we blow up a base. I can feel it on my skin.” _

_ “How about you stop drinking caf and go rest before we get called.” _

_ “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” _

_ The Jedi Master Mace Windu points at a building in the distance and Brainiac squints his eyes to focus on it. _

_ “That’s our goal, we need to get there at the same time as the other groups. You have a plan?” _

_ “I do,” the clone continues to explain his plan and Brainiac is impressed. The plan is worthy of his skills. _

_ “I agree, let's get moving.” _

_ The clone rises from the ground but not before looking down into a puddle of water. His hair is dark purple and cut like Brainiac's. He has stars tattooed under his eye and on his chin. His purple painted ARC trooper armor is soaking wet and it glints in the sun. The clone winks and smiles at his reflection.  _

_ As the two get closer, Brainiac- the clone picks up on a low humming noise.  _

_ “General, I’m close enough to hear the vibrations of the structure. I can pinpoint were the bombs will be placed for optimal destruction of the Sepratist base.” _

_ “How many people are inside?” _

_ The purple themed clone closes his eyes and tilts his head to the left. Brainiac can hear all the voices inside and the ones who are approaching the building. He picks up on a few voices of his brothers as well. _

_ “Roughly 500.” _

_ “We need to terminate everyone, Dreamy.” _

_ “Yes sir.” _

_ Brainiac’s nose twitches and he feels a weird pull from the left side of his face. _

_ “What is it this time?” _

_ “I smell something dangerous.” _

_ “There’s a lot of dangerous things here, Blank.” _

_ “It smells like blood. A lot of blood and death.” _

_ “From where?” _

_ “Everywhere. No where.” _

_ Brainiac spins the clone's body around and takes notice of the crates in the dark room. _

_ “I don’t smell anything.” _

_ Blank’s body walks over to one of the crates and lifts it open. Inside is a gory sight of bloody limbs, decapitated torsos, and heads. The other clone walks over and picks up a bloody head of a Twi’lek. _

_ “What’s up with all the Clanker parts, Captain?” _

_ The Captain Clone shrugs before placing the Twi'lek’s head back in the crate. _

_ “Spare parts for our target practice.” _

_ Brainiac picks up a spoon and gets a bit of whatever is on his tray. He puts it up to his lips but as soon as it hits his tongue it tastes spoiled. He spits it out and the clone painted in yellow armor across from him glances up. _

_ “Again? I don’t understand why you’re so picky.” _

_ “Everything tastes terrible. Everything except food a carnivore would eat.” _

_ “Maybe you're secretly a Zabrak?” _

_ The clone mockingly looks down at his arms. _

_ “I don’t see any tattoos and horns.” _

_ “I don’t know, dude. What does that even taste like to you? It tastes super bland to me.” _

_ “It tastes like- like dust, blood, and death.” _

_ “You’re just being overdramatic, Spark.” _

_ “I’m not! Maybe it’s just my serving.” _

_ The clone across from Spark grabs his spoon from his tray and takes a scoop from Spark’s. He brings it to his mouth and tastes it. _

_ “It tastes just as bland as mine.” _

_ Brainiac feels weightless.  _

_ “I sense you’ve been informed of your gifts.” _

_ Brainiac, in his own body (he checked), turns around towards the voice. He is greeted with one of his brothers. _

_ “Who are you?” _

_ “I was Fly, but now I am Free.” _

_ “Fly… Fly as in CT-6588?” _

_ “You remember? No one remembers.” _

_ “It’s blurry.” _

_ “Indeed, you shall see.” _

_ “See what?” _

_ “What your friend feels.” _

_ “Yeah but what will he feel?” _

_ “It does not matter now, but it will. I will guide you, my brother.” _

_ “You said something about gifts, what does that mean then?” _

_ “Ah, the gifts. The Force deems you worthy.” _

_ “The Force, like what the Jedi use?” _

_ “Not use, no no, they harness.” _

_ “But they have something to do with the Force.” _

_ “It is scared, much like you, of the future.” _

_ “I’m not scared.” _

_ “You are, you are. The Force senses it.” _

_ “You aren’t answering any of my questions.” _

_ “I cannot.” _

_ “You cannot?” _

_ “Sharing the future is forbidden, I will be punished.” _

_ “Fine, what was I seeing before you arrived?” _

_ “Others.” _

_ “Others? What others? I only recognized one.” _

_ Brainiac sighs and turns around to face away from the other, only to come face to face with them again. _

_ “Yes, Fore. Before. Forewarn. Unforeseen. Foreshadow. Yes. Yes. Yes.” _

_ “Are you crazy?” _

_ “Not yet. But soon.” _

_ “Tell me who the others are!” _

_ “Yes loophole, I must listen to commands, but not questions.” _

_ “Tell me!” _

_ “Only the smartest can survive the unforeseen events of hazy dreams, yes. An empty future will ignite into pain, suffering, destruction, death.” _

_ “You’re not making any sense!” _

_ “I am the 6th, yes.” _

_ “6th?” _

_ “Forgotten.” _

_ “Forgotten?” _

_ “I am, but you won’t. Not when you have the others.” _

_ “Who are the others, whoever you are?” _

_ “Two stars circling, working together.” _

_ “A binary system?” _

_ “Yes, yes. A team.” _

_ Brainiac runs his words through his mind, until it clicks. Everything makes sense. _

_ “Binary Squad.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, that was a doozy to write.


End file.
